Family I
by RosalynOfTheNight
Summary: Cuddy will ein Baby Adoptieren und House hilft ihr dabei. Und beide werden sich über ihre Gefühle klar aber können sie sich auch zusammenraufen und darüber reden?
1. Prolog

Titel: Family I  
Author: Rosalyn

Part: 1/3  
Fandom: Dr. House, House/Cuddy/Wilson  
Genre: Drama , Romanze  
Status: Abgeschlossen  
Disclaimer: Nichts mir, alles bei FOX, ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Prolog**

Es war ein Sonntagmorgen und schon ziemlich viel los im Jogging-Park von Princton. Trotz der immer noch sehr niedrigen Temperaturen waren hier schon einige Jogger und Spatziergänger unterwegs. Es musste daran liegen, dass die Sonne das erste Mal in diesem Jahr richtig schien und der Frühling langsam aber sicher im Anmarsch war.  
Ich saß auf einer Bank und die kleine Rachel auf meinem Schoß. Sie gluckste vergnügt, als ein kleiner Pudel aufgeregt um uns herum rannte und nach dem Essen schnüffelte, dass ich in meiner Tasche für Rachel dabei hatte.  
Ich zog ihr Mützchen und ihre Jacke zurecht, damit sie es auch warm genug hatte. Die kleine war mein Ein und Alles. Ich war so glücklich, sie zu haben und würde nicht aufgeben, bis sie endlich ganz mir gehörte.  
Es war schon lange mein Wunsch gewesen ein Kind zu bekommen und eine Familie zu gründen. Vorher hatte aber die Karriere für mich immer Vordergrund gestanden. Ich habe hart gearbeitet und es schließlich an die Spitze geschafft. Aber der Erfolg hatte mich nicht zufrieden gestellt. Wenn ich eine Mutter mit ihrem Kind sah, wurde ich immer ganz neidisch, sie sah so glücklich aus, wenn sie mit ihm spielte oder ihm Dinge erklärte oder es im Arm wiegte um es zu beruhigen. Und es sah immer so einfach aus, ich dachte, das könnte ich auch. Ich wollte auch unbedingt ein eigenes Kind, das ich aufziehen konnte um das ich mich kümmern konnte, nicht immer nur um irgendwelchen Bürokram. Das war etwas, das mein leben wirklich erfüllen würde. Eine eigene kleine Familie, das fehlte mir noch.  
Doch mit der Zeit kamen mir Zweifel, dass ich für die Rolle als Mutter geschaffen war. Denn was ich auch tat, es klappte nicht mit dem Kinder bekommen. Ich erlitt eine Fehlgeburt und selbst die Künstliche Befruchtung schlug fehl. Vielleicht war ich einfach nicht für den Job als Mutter geeignet. Dieser Gedanke hatte mich immer wieder traurig gemacht.

Eines Tages sagte dann ein Kollege, von dem ich doch sehr viel halte, auch wenn ich es nicht gerne zugeben würde, dass ich eine gute Mutter abgeben würde. Das war der Zeitpunkt an dem ich mich entschloss, es noch einmal damit zu versuchen, ein Kind zu adoptieren. So kam ich dann zu Rachel. Doch es war ein langer uns schwieriger Weg gewesen. Das ganze Rechtliche Verfahren so einer Adoption ist meistens sehr langwierig und schwierig. Aber letztendlich hatte ich es, mit ein wenig Unterstützung meiner Freunde James und Greg, letzterer konnte sehr überzeugend sein, geschafft das Sorgerecht für Rachel zu bekommen. Doch dieses Glücksgefühl, das ich in dem Moment empfunden hatte, es was unbeschreiblich, es dauerte leider nur ein paar Tage.  
Die kleine erforderte meine ganze Konzentration, ich musste rund um die Uhr auf sie aufpassen und nebenbei hatte ich ja auch noch einen Vollzeit job. Ich hatte ja gewusst, dass es nicht einfach werden würde und stressig, aber ich hatte mich dafür entschieden und wollte das durchziehen. Ich würde das schon schaffen, das taten andere ja auch. Nur waren gewisse Leute, die so penetrant waren, anderen Leuten auf die nerven zu gehen wo sie nur konnten nicht gerade hilfreich. Das machte es nicht weniger stressig, natürlich nicht. Dennoch, das würde mich nicht dazu bringen aufzugeben. Vielleicht konnten diese gewissen nervenden Menschen oder Angestellte ja auch mal eine Hilfe sein, so unglaublich es auch klingen mochte.

Ich wartete hier auf meinen Chefarzt. Wir waren verabredet, aber er kam natürlich wie immer zu spät. Ich sah schon zum dritten Mal auf die Uhr und seufzte. Auch Rachel wurde langsam ungeduldig und langweilte sich. Und wieder überkam mich ein Gefühl von Zweifel und Wut. War es vielleicht doch ein Fehler gewesen, ausgerechnet ihn um Hilfe zu bitten? Aber nun konnte ich es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Es war einfach so passiert. Ich war mal wieder so hilflos und entmutigt, ich wollte nicht schon wieder ein Kind verlieren. Er war gerade da gewesen, wie damals auch. Und auch unsere Streiterei war vergessen in dem Moment. Er hatte sich anscheinend wirklich Sorgen gemacht, weil ich an diesem Tag so durch den Wind war, denn er lud mich zum essen ein, nur um herauszufinden was los war natürlich, und da erzählte ich ihm, dass sie mir Rachel hatten wieder wegnehmen wollen.  
Man war der Ansicht, eine viel beschäftigte Karrierefrau wie ich könnte allein erziehend nicht in der Lage sein, sich gut genug um ein Kind zu kümmern. Außerdem bräuchte jedes Kind auch einen Vater. Leben die noch im Mittelalter? Aber irgendwo musste ich dem auch weder zustimmen. Wie schon gesagt, es würde nicht einfach werden. Noch war ich aber überzeugt gewesen, dass ich es schaffen würde. Aber es mussten auch die Anwälte und das sozialamt überzeugt werden, das war das Entscheidende.  
Deshalb war ich fieberhaft am überlegen, wen ich fragen konnte mir dabei zu helfen.

Ich brauchte jemanden, der auf Rachel aufpassen konnte, falls ich mal in einem Notfall oder aus Gott weiß für gründen mal nicht für sie da sein konnte. Oder falls es doch zu viel für mich werden würde, mit meinem Job nebenher und ich meine mir so heilige Kontrolle nicht verlieren konnte.  
Klar, ich würde mir erst mal eine Auszeit von meinem Job nehmen, vorher mussten aber noch einige Dinge erledigt werden. Ich konnte mir natürlich auch ein Kindermädchen für Rachel suchen, aber ich wollte selbst erstmal für sie da sein. Und diese Sozial-Heinis und auch ich selbst wollten auf der sicheren Seite sein. So kam es dann zu dieser Entscheidung und ich fragte Greg.

Er hörte mir zu und versprach mir zu helfen, wenn ich ihn brauchen würde. Es war sehr angenehm so ernsthaft mit ihm zu reden und er schien ausnahmsweise mal keine Hintergedanken zu haben. Aber wer weiß. Jedenfalls hatte ich wieder mehr Mut und als er mich dann so ansah mit diesem Blick aus seinen tiefen Augen, bei dem ich immer schwach wurde, da konnte ich nicht anders und fragte ihn, ob er sich nicht um Rachel kümmern könnte. Er lag ja sowieso die meiste Zeit auf der faulen Haut und ich könnte dann auch mal wieder zu einem Meeting gehen, damit das Plainsboro nicht noch Bankrott ging. Wider erwarten, ich hatte schon gehofft, er meine Frage als Scherz auffassen, stimmte er zu.  
Im Nachhinein war es mir dann doch etwas peinlich, aber jetzt war es zu spät.  
In der Nacht hatte ich einen komischen Traum. Ja es war wirklich komisch. Natürlich kam das Baby drin vor. Ich konnte ja an nichts anderes mehr denken. Aber auch jemand anderes, an den ich in letzter Zeit immer öfter denken musste kam darin Vor. Und die Kombination von diesen beiden zusammen in meinem Traum war wirklich einfach nur kurios. House und ein Baby das war wie Tag und Nacht. Wie er und ich eben. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich lächeln. Ich wusste dass es absurd war. House wollte es mir ja nicht mal gönnen. Aber trotzdem wollte er mich unterstützen. Das war widersprüchlich und das verwirrte mich. Naja, aus House war ich sowieso noch nie schlau geworden.  
Mit der Zeit wurde es mir dann immer klarer. Das heißt, eigentlich begann ich mir einzugestehen, dass ich doch etwas für ihn empfand und es aus gutem Grund versucht hatte zu verdrängen. Es bestand nämlich wenig Aussicht, dass eine Beziehung mit ihm funktionieren würde.  
Trotzdem machte ich in der folgenden Woche den Versuch, mit ihm darüber zu reden. Ich wollte herausfinden, was ihn dazu bewegt hatte, plötzlich auf meiner Seite zu stehen, wo er doch vorher alles versucht hatte, um mich von dem Plan der Adoption abzubringen. Ein wenig hatte ich aber auch Angst vor der Antwort. Wer wusste schon, ob House nicht wieder irgendetwas Gemeines ausheckte um mich zu kränken. So was kannte ich ja nun schon gut genug von ihm. Und irgendwie bereitete ich mich auch schon darauf vor, im Stich gelassen zu werden. Ich wollte House zu gerne vertrauen können. Ich wollte, dass er auch endlich mal glücklich werden würde. Aber solange er niemanden vertraute, war es schwer für mich ihm irgendwie zu helfen.  
Ich dachte, ich hätte es geschafft, wenigstens einen Teil seines Vertrauens zu erlangen, als er mir seine Zustimmung zu der Adoption gab. Und ich hatte mir Hoffnungen gemacht.  
Wie konnte ich nur so naiv sein zu hoffen, dass ihm doch etwas an mir liegt, hatte ich mir vorgeworfen, als ich nach der Abschließung der Adoption mal wieder verärgert über House nach hause gefahren war. Ich hatte spüren können wie mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und hatte sie entschlossen herunter geschluckt. Wegen so einer Lappalie hatte ich nicht heulen wollen, erst recht nicht wegen ihm.

~tbc


	2. Adoption

**Kapitel 1**_**~Adoption~**_

Es war wieder einmal einer dieser Tage, an denen man am liebsten gar nicht erst aufgestanden wäre. Als Lisa Cuddy an diesem Morgen ins PPTH kam, war mal wieder jede Menge Betrieb und die Klinik war natürlich unterbesetzt. Sie seufzte und versuchte erst mal Ordnung in den Laden zu bringen. Nach dem alles wieder einigermaßen geregelt lief, verschanzte Cuddy sich in ihrem Büro. Wie sie es ja liebte, wenn der Tag so schön stressig begann. Und dass gewisse Ärzte nicht einmal pünktlich sein konnten, selbst wenn sie mal dringend gebraucht wurden, verbesserte ihre Laune auch nicht gerade. Dann kam ein Anruf.

Dr. House sah gerade ein paar Patientenakten durch.  
„Langweilig, Langweilig, Drogen oder Alkohol…"  
Sie landeten alle wieder auf dem Stapel. Er wollte gerade wieder gehen, um sich mit einem Kaffee irgendwo zu verkrümeln, damit er keinen Praxisdienst schieben musste, als, wie immer aus dem Nichts, James Wilson auftauchte.  
„Und?" fragte dieser. „Etwas Interessantes dabei?"  
„Nope. Kommst du mit einen Kaffee trinken?"  
„Du willst dich doch nur wieder drücken."  
„So was würde ich doch nie tun. Ich liebe meine Arbeit."  
„Du solltest Cuddy heute nicht verärgern, das könnte üble Folgen haben" sagte Wilson im Gehen.  
House sah seinen Freund erstaunt an. „Wie kommst du darauf?"  
„Nur so ne Vorahnung."  
„Sag schon, was ist mit ihr? Wieder mal ein Date geplatzt?"  
„Interessiert es dich wirklich? Machst du dir etwa Sorgen?"  
„Unsinn. Ich bin nur neugierig. Vielleicht finde ich ja ein neues Mittel, um sie mir vom Leib zu halten."  
„Das willst du doch gar nicht."  
„Was will ich dann?"  
Dafür hatte Wilson nur ein Lächeln übrig, ehe er in sein Büro verschwand und House grübelnd stehen lies.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß House doch zusammen mit seinem Team im Besprechungszimmer. Es hatte sich doch ein Fall gefunden, der es würdig war, dass er ihn behandelte. Und Cuddy musste auch nicht eingeschaltet werden. Zum Glück. Das wäre nämlich so gewesen, als hätte man einen hungrigen Löwen aus seinem Käfig gelassen.  
House schauderte bei dem Gedanken und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee aus seiner Roten Tasse ehe er mit dem spiel fortfuhr, das er und seine Angestellten spielten. Krankheiten Raten. Nur dass es dabei um Leben und Tod ging. Und zwar um das Leben des Patienten.

Am Abend lag Greg lange wach. Er hatte sich noch eine Vicodin eingeworfen, sein Bein schmerzte in letzter Zeit wieder höllisch und er grübelte nach. Aber nicht über den Fall, sondern er musste an Cuddy denken. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Irgendetwas schien sie zu beschäftigen. Etwas Schlechtes. Was war passiert? Ob es wieder mit der Adoption zu tun hatte?  
Und wieder durchzuckte ein stechender Schmerz sein Bein.  
Das war doch Irrsinn. Er sollte sich doch eigentlich für Cuddy freuen. Doch so recht konnte er das nicht. Denn dann würde sie ja nur noch Zeit für den kleinen Quälgeist haben und nicht mehr für ihn. Sie würden sich nicht mehr dauernd streiten und diskutieren können. Außerdem war es ungerecht. Sie kannten sich jetzt schon so lange, er hatte schon so viele Menschenleben gerettet, viel mehr als sie. Und wieso bekam sie jetzt ihren größten Wunsch erfüllt?  
Er würde nie wieder schmerzfrei sein und normal gehen können. Das hatte er Stacy nie wirklich verzeihen können und nun kam es wieder hoch, wie eine Art Deja-vu. Es war einfach nur ungerecht.

House saß in seinem Büro und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Das tat er sehr oft in letzter Zeit. Krampfhaft versuchte er auf die Lösung des Falls zu kommen, aber immer wieder drifteten seine Gedanken ab. Deshalb schaltete er die Musik ein und spielte frustriert mit seinem Ball.  
Er schreckte auf, als die Tür auf ging und Cuddy herein kam.  
„House?" sagte sie. Er schaltete die Musik aus.  
„Können wir reden?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Sie trat näher und sah ihn an.  
„Wenn du mir sagen willst, dass du es dir anders überlegt hast, dann versteh ich das. Du solltest etwas rationaler…"  
„Nein", fuhr Cuddy ihm dazwischen. Sie hatte keine Lust schon wieder diese Diskussion zu führen. „Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass du morgen mitkommen sollst, um noch ein paar formale Dinge zu klären. Ich brauche deine Hilfe."  
Sie atmete kurz tief durch und wirkte gar nicht mehr so selbstbewusst wie sonst, ja etwas nervös. House war aufgestanden und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Sein Blick schien bis in ihr Innerstes durchzudringen. Das verunsicherte sie immer ein bisschen.  
„Ich will dich dabei haben", sagte sie etwas leiser.  
„Wenn es sein muss. Und meine Praxisstunden dafür ausfalle." meinte House süffisant.  
„Na schön." Cuddy seufzte. „Also wenn du dir dann morgen Nachmittag Zeit nehmen würdest..."  
„Also für ein Date hätte ich immer zeit."  
„Das ist kein…", sie verdrehte die Augen.  
„Schade", schnitt er ihr das Wort ab. „dann habe ich also keinen anschließenden Sex zu erwarten?"  
Ihre Augen verengten sich.  
„Nein!" sagte sie schnippisch, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stolzierte hinaus.  
„Du willst es doch auch!" rief er ihr hinter her. Aber sie ignorierte ihn.  
Komm schon, dreh dich um, dachte er. Doch diesmal blieben der missbilligende Blick und das strahlende „vergiss es" Lächeln aus.  
Genervt widmete er sich wieder dem Fall.

„Ich geh nach hause." Sagte House am nächsten Tag zu Wilson.  
„Schon?" Wilson sah auf die Uhr. "Ist dein Patient ok?"  
„Jap. Und ich hab noch was zu erledigen."  
Wilson seufzte. „Du hast nur keine Lust."  
„Nein", grinste House. „Date mit Cuddy."  
„Dann hast du sie endlich gefragt?" Der Onkologe sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Naja, eher hat sie mich gefragt. Und sie hat auch nicht wirklich gesagt, dass es ein Date ist…"  
Wilson hob die Augenbrauen, fragte aber nicht weiter nach.  
„Na dann viel Spaß und vermassle es nicht wieder."  
Aber da war House schon durch die Tür des Hospitals verschwunden.

Cuddy war sich nicht so sicher, ob House auch wirklich kommen würde. Unruhig lief sie an ihrem verabredeten Platz hin und her, die Hände in einander verschränkt. Nach einer zehnminütigen Verspätung tauchte er dann doch noch auf und Cuddy fiel ein ganzer Steinbruch vom Herzen.  
Sie sah auf die Uhr als er bei ihr ankam, und dann zu ihm.  
„Sorry, viel Verkehr."  
Lisa zog die Augenbrauen hoch, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein.  
„Komm schon, wir sind eh schon spät dran."  
Sie hoffte, dass das nicht schon gleich ein schlechtes Licht auf sie werfen würde.  
Während der Entscheidung über die Adoption verhielt sich House ziemlich anständig, soweit das für seine Verhältnisse möglich war. Das konnte aber auch daran liegen, dass Cuddy ihm ständig strenge Blicke zuwarf.  
Und er war sehr gut, um nicht zu sagen unschlagbar darin, überzeugend zu sein. Was sich auch auf seine Argumente auswirkte, das kannte Cuddy aus eigener Erfahrung nur zu gut. Meistens schaffte er es, dass er bekam was er wollte.  
Cuddy war sich ihres Sieges sicher. Sie war aufgeregt und strahlte House an.  
„Ich kann's nicht glauben!"  
„Ich auch nicht", murrte House.  
Und es war wirklich so. Der Teil von ihm, den er zu unterdrücken versuchte, weil er alles andere als rational war und ihn gegen seine Prinzipien handeln ließ, kurz, seine Gefühle übernahmen die Oberhand und Cuddy war Schuld daran. Doch er konnte sie nicht zu lassen. Er hatte zu viel Angst vor einer erneuten Enttäuschung und außerdem zweifelte er daran, ob Cuddy in einer Beziehung mit ihm, sofern sie denn eine haben wollte, glücklich werden konnte.  
"House!"  
Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken. "Kommst du? Ich möchte auch noch mal nach Hause."  
Er folgte Cuddy nach draußen und sie standen wieder auf der Straße.  
"Dann bis morgen", sagte er und stieg auf sein Motorrad.  
"Bis morgen", sagte Cuddy und sah ihm nach wie er davon fuhr.

House saß neben dem Bett eines Komapatienten uns spielte auf seiner PSP. Immer wenn er ein Level geschafft hatte, genehmigte er sich einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, den er auf dem Betttisch stehen hatte. Er trank gerade wieder einen großen Schluck, als die Tür auf ging und Foreman herein kam.  
"Was wollen sie hier?", fragte er seinen schwarzen Neurologen, ohne ihn wirklich an zu sehen. "Ist das ein Bekannter von Ihnen?"  
Er deutete auf den Komapatienten.  
"Nein, ich wollte zu Ihnen. Sie brauchen sich außerdem nicht mehr hier zu verstecken, Cuddy ist schon nach Hause. Sie hat es sich aber nicht nehmen lassen, Ihnen vorher noch einen Fall zu übertragen."  
Damit warf Foreman House eine Patientenakte zu, die der Diagnostiker geschickt auffing. Er las sie sich durch, klappte sie wieder zu und verließ das Zimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort.  
Auf dem Weg zur Diagnostik dachte er angestrengt nach. Er hatte etwas vergessen. Irgendetwas war heute. Er kam aber nicht ehr darauf was.  
Das war allerdings erst mal vergessen, als das rätseln losging, welche Krankheit verantwortlich für die Symptome des Patienten waren. House hatte zwar nur mit einen Ohr zugehört und schickte sein Team erst mal an ein Mrt und eben die Standard Tests durchzuführen. Dann schmiss er die Akte auf den Tisch und sagte noch im rausgehen: „Rufen Sie an, wenn sie die Testergebnisse haben."  
Dann machte er sich auf den Weg. Ihm war eingefallen, warum Cuddy heute früher gegangen war.

Zehn Minuten später stand er vor ihrer Wohnung. Sie wirkte gestresst und überrascht als sie ihn ein lies.  
"Was führt dich denn her?" fragte sie während sie weiter damit beschäftigt war aufzuräumen und gleichzeitig nach dem Baby sehen musste.  
House sah sich skeptisch um.  
Dann antwortete er.  
"Sollte das Sozialamt heute nicht vorbeischauen?"  
Cuddy sah ihn an. "Ja", sagte sie langsam und sah auf die Uhr. "Der Typ müsste jeden Moment hier sein. Also was willst du? Ich hab jetzt eigentlich gar keine Zeit."  
"Ach, die waren noch gar nicht da? Ich wollt eigentlich nur wissen wie es gelaufen ist. Naja, dann werd ich's ja gleich sehn."  
Er lehnte sich grinsend an den Türrahmen.  
Cuddy stand ihm gegenüber und funkelte ihn an.  
"House, du wirst jetzt wieder verschwinden, ich hab für deine Spielchen jetzt wirklich keine Nerven, klar?"  
Sie wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, da klingelte es an der Tür.  
"Na super", stöhnte sie und ging die Tür öffnen. Sie lies den Mann, der sich als Henry Fletcher vom Sozialamt vorstellte ein, und zeigte ihm das Wohnzimmer. Als er House entdeckte, der ebenfalls gerade das Zimmer betreten hatte, sah er Cuddy an und fragte: "Und wer ist das?"  
"Das ..äh.. ist ein Arbeitskollege", sagte Cuddy etwas nervös. "und er wollte gerade gehen", zischte sie und schob House wieder hinaus. Dieser lies sich aber nicht so leicht abschieben. Er drehte sich noch mal zu dem Herrn um.  
"Seien sie bloß nicht zu streng, wenn ihr etwas nicht passt, kann sie zur Furie werden, nicht ganz ungefährlich."  
"House!"  
"Sie hat immer sehr viel zu tun und muss sich mit mir rumschlagen, also nicht wundern, wenn's hier etwas chaotisch ist. Wie auch immer, sie können jedenfalls nicht beurteilen ob sie sich nicht gut um das Baby kümmern wird. Sie kennen sie ja gar nicht. Ich schon", fügte er noch mit einem zwinkern zu Cuddy hinzu.  
Diese hatte ihn inzwischen zur Tür gezerrt und öffnete sie nun.  
"Also dann, wir sehen uns morgen auf der Arbeit."  
Die Tür knallte wieder zu.  
Draußen auf der Treppe klingelte House Handy. Es war Foreman, der ihm die Testergebnisse mitteilte. Sie waren alle negativ.

„Also", begann Cuddy, als sie eine Woche später mit House über den Parkplatz des PPTH lief. Sie hatte gerade das Sorgerecht für Rachel endgültig bekommen. Damit war die Adoption abgeschlossen. Sie lächelte House an.  
„Danke."  
House nickte.  
Cuddy holte Luft.  
„Können wir reden?"  
„Klar", sagte House „es besteht ja immerhin eine kleine Chance, dass sie mich hinterher doch noch ran lassen."  
Cuddy verdrehte die Augen.  
„Das ihr Männer und damit meine ich vor allem dich, den Abend mit einer Frau nicht mal ohne Sex verbringen könnt. Vergiss es, war ne blöde Idee."  
Damit lies sie ihn stehen und fuhr nach Hause.

„Was willst du hier um diese Zeit?" fragte Wilson während er House ein Bier anbot.  
„Mir ist langweilig!" Sagte House und nahm das Bier. „Und ich dachte, wir könnten mal wieder einen Männerabend machen." Damit machte er es sich wie immer auf Wilsons Sofa bequem.  
Wilson setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Wie ist es eigentlich gelaufen?"  
„Was meinst du?" House sah seinen Freund gespielt fragend an.  
„Na, mit Cuddy", antwortete Wilson. „Das ist doch der Grund warum du hier bist, nicht wahr? Du hast es mal wieder vermasselt, stimmt's? Hast du sie wieder verletzt?"  
House tat empört. "Was denkst du von mir?"  
Dann wurde er ernst. "Ich habe nichts anders gemacht als sonst, wenn wir uns streiten." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und trank aus der Flasche.  
„Das war aber vielleicht ein schlechter Zeitpunkt für so was, meinst du nicht auch?" erwidert sein Freund.  
"Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?" Ein erwartungsvoller Blick aus den blauen Augen.  
Wilson lehnte sich zurück.  
"Ich denke du weißt, was das Beste ist. Geh zu ihr und kläre das. Ich weiß nämlich, warum du hier bist. Du hast ein schlechtes Gewissen, oh ja auch du hast so etwas."  
"Na toll", House verdrehte die Augen, „Hätte ich gewusst, dass du mich so leicht durchschaust und mir jetzt wahrscheinlich den ganzen Abend Moralpredigen halten willst und mich darzubringen willst, mit Cuddy zu reden, wär' ich daheim geblieben. Ich wollt doch eigentlich nur ein bisschen Spaß haben."  
Wilson sah ihn ernst an, beugte sich vor, sodass er seinem Freund direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. Haselnussbraun traf auf eisblau.  
"Ich dachte, Cuddy bedeutet dir was? Das war ein gut gemeinter Rat mein Lieber. Dein Gewissen wird dadurch nicht besser, wenn du der Konfrontation aus dem Weg gehst, auch das weißt du. Du kannst es versuchen, aber glaub mir, das macht es nur schlimmer."  
House Mine veränderte sich nicht. Er setzte sich auf, leerte das Bier und erhob sich vom Sofa.  
"Jetzt hast du mir den ganzen Spaß verdorben. Gute Nacht."  
Dann verließ er Wilsons Wohnung.

Zu Hause schnappte Cuddy sich eine Flasche Rotwein und goss sich ein Glas davon ein. Mittlerweile hatte doch eine Träne den Weg über ihre Wange gefunden. Energisch wischte sie sie weg und leerte das Glas in einem Zug.  
Sie würde wegen diesem Idioten nicht schon wieder weinen. Das hatte sie sich verboten. Vor allem gab es doch eigentlich gar keinen Grund dazu. Sie hatte endlich ein Baby bekommen. Dank ihm. Es lag gerade auf der Kinderstation wegen einer Naschuntersuchung, aber morgen würde sie Rachel wieder mit nach hause nehmen können. Es war auch nicht so, dass sie wirklich traurig war. Sie war eher wütend auf ihn. Nein, um ganz genau zu sein, war sie wütend auf sich selbst, wie sie sich eingestand.  
Auf ihre Gefühle und dass sie sich Hoffnungen gemacht hatte. Es war zum verrückt werden. In letzter Zeit hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, dass es besser zwischen ihnen laufen würde. Aber das hatte anscheinend nichts zu bedeuten. Frustriert saß sie auf dem Sofa und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Sie hatte schon die halbe Flasche des Weins getrunken, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sie wollte es erst ignorieren, aber es war so penetrant, dass es ihr Kopfschmerzen bereitete. So raffte sie sich doch auf und ging an die Tür. Sie öffnete und sah hoch in ein mürrisches Gesicht mit zwei blauen Augen.

~tbc 


	3. Passion, Love and Misery

**K2 **_**~Passion, Love and Misery~**_

"House."  
Mehr brachte ich nicht heraus vor Erstaunen.  
"Willst du hier zwischen Tür und Angel reden oder lässt du mich rein?"  
Ich fing mich wieder und trat einen Schritt zur Seite um ihn einzulassen.  
"Was willst du hier um diese Zeit?" sagte ich,, während ich dir Tür schloss und ihm ins Zimmer folgte. Dabei versuchte ich ziemlich neutral zu klingen und mir die Augen trocken zu wischen. Er sollte nichts von meiner Aufregung mit bekommen. Ich atmete tief durch.  
"Was willst du?", wiederholte ich, als ich keine Antwort bekam.  
"Den Abend mit dir verbringen." kam sie dann aber prompt, als er sich aufs Sofa pflanzte.  
"Mit anschließendem Sex am besten."  
Ich stand immer noch ungerührt und unschlüssig da, starrte ihn an ohne mich bewegen zu können. Sein durchdringender Blick zog mich wie immer in seinen Bann.  
"Was? Hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen?"  
Langsam wandte ich mich widerwillig ab.  
„Ich bin jetzt nicht aufgelegt für deine Nervereien", sagte ich, als ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Verwirrung lag jetzt in seinem Blick.  
„Du hast mich doch gefragt, ob wir den Abend zusammen verbringen, mit was auch immer. Reden oder Sex oder was weiß ich. Aber ich kann ja auch wieder gehen", meinte er noch, während nach seinem Stock griff und aufstand. Panik machte sich in mir breit.  
„Nein!"  
Er legte den Kopf schief. Ich kam auf ihn zu. „Bleib!"  
Er blieb stehen und sah mich weiterhin an.  
„Es bedeutet mir sehr viel, dass du mitgekommen bist."  
Da passierte es schon wieder. Ich begann mich in seinem Blick zu verlieren und ein angedeutetes Lächeln lies mich schlucken. Selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte, ich hätte mich nicht weheren können, in dieser Hinsicht war ich schwach. Ich merkte auch nicht, wie wir uns näher gekommen waren und dann spürte ich nur noch seinen Mund auf meinen Lippen. Seinen warmen Atem und seine Rauen Bartstoppeln an meiner Wange. Und dann, wie er seine Zunge in meinen unwillkürlich geöffneten Mund gleiten lies. Es war so unwirklich wie in einer anderen Welt oder einer Erinnerung und auch ganz anders als unser erster Kuss. Was war geschehen? Was hatte diesen Wandel in ihm hervorgerufen? Wo war die Distanz zwischen uns geblieben? Ich wusste keine Antwort darauf und ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Ich war wohl etwas benebelt vom Wein. Aber mir war in diesem Moment alles egal. Ich hatte es mir zwar vorgenommen es ihm nicht so einfach zu machen, aber es war mal wieder zu spät. Ich konnte wieder mal nicht zurück. Verdammt seist du, House.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich allein in meinem Bett auf, wie immer. Nur meine Klamotten, die zerstreut in meinem Zimmer lagen erinnerten noch an die letzte Nacht. Und der Geruch von schweiß und Aftershave der noch immer in der Luft hing. Ich schaute auf die Uhr und stellte fest, das es Zeit war auf zu stehen. Ich hätte eh nicht mehr schlafen können. Ich stand auf und zog meinen Morgenmantel über und öffnete das Fenster. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie House eines Nachts davorstand um mir die Lösung seines Falls mitzuteilen und ich ihm verbot dem Patienten Cortisol zu spritzen. Was ich dann letztendlich doch selbst getan hatte ohne House etwas davon zu sagen. Ich bereue es immer noch, denn ich hasse es ihn anzulügen.  
Dann ging ich in die Küche, um mir einen Kaffee zu machen. Hunger verspürte ich keinen. Ich war noch zu verwirrt. Aber gleichzeitig fühlte ich mich auch so gut wie lange nicht mehr. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mich nichts aufhalten könnte und vielleicht so gar in der Lage wäre, House meine Gefühle zu gestehen. Aber da schaltete sich mein Verstand wieder ein. Die Chance war zu gering das es funktionieren würde und heute Nacht hätte auch nicht sein dürfen. Er war immer noch mein Angestellter. Wenn das jemand erfuhr…  
Nachdem ich meinen Kaffee getrunken hatte, stellte ich mich unter die Dusche. Ich versuchte mich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren und dachte an Rachel. Es funktionierte sogar für einen Moment.  
Das Wasser lief wohlig warm übermeinen Körper und ich schloss genießend die Augen und für einen Moment waren alle Sorgen wegen House vergessen. Doch dann schweiften meine Gedanken wieder ab und für einen Augenblick war ich ein paar Stunden zurück versetzt. Das warme Wasser überall auf meiner Haut erinnerte mich an seine Hände die übermeinen Körper wanderten und seine Lippen…  
Schnell öffnete ich wieder die Augen und stellte das Wasser ab. Dann wusch ich mich fertig und zog mich an. Energisch versuchte ich das etwas beklemmende Gefühl loszuwerden, das mich beschlichen hatte, als House in dieser Nacht so schnell und ohne ein Wort zu sagen gegangen war und mich allein in meinem dunklen Schlafzimmer zurückgelassen hatte.  
So schnell ich konnte verließ ich das Haus und machte mich auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus. Ich brauchte Ablenkung, sonst würde ich noch verrückt.

Ich war überglücklich, als ich meine Tochter kerngesund im Krankenhaus abholte. House war natürlich nicht da, dafür aber James. Worüber ich sehr froh war.  
„Sie ist wirklich süß", sagte Wilson. „Ich freu mich für dich."  
„Danke."  
Dann ging ich in mein Büro, es war Einiges liegen geblieben in den letzten 3 Tagen. Nach ungefähr zwei Sunden verlies ich das Krankenhaus und versuchte mich im Park ein wenig zu entspannen in dem ich dort mit Rachel etwas spazieren ging. Ich war wirklich froh, dass schließlich doch noch alles funktioniert hat, da es meist ein ziemlich schwieriger Weg ist, bis so eine Adoption vollzogen ist. Und kurz kam mir der Gedanke ob ich die Sache mit House nicht einfach vergessen sollte und mich auf das Baby und die Arbeit konzentrieren, ich wollte das ja schließlich, und wenn möglichst auch alleine, unter einen Hut bringen. Ich fragte mich deshalb schon wieder, was mich dazu verleitet hatte, ihn anzurufen. Jetzt erschien es mit nämlich nicht mehr als eine so gute Idee mit ihm über Geschehenes zu reden. Ich kannte ihn zu gut und hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, wie er reagieren würde. Allein der Gedanke an Abweisung versetzte mir schon einen leichten Stich. Und House konnte sehr abweisend sein. Vor allem wenn es um ihn selbst ging. Dies konnte auch an seiner „überschwänglichen Begeisterung" liegen, die ich durchs Telefon deutlich wahrnehmen konnte, als ich ihn zu kommen gebeten hatte. Nach dem ich ein wenig auf ihn ein geredet hatte, kam dann doch noch ein „ja, gut bin gleich da", bevor er auflegte. Aus dem „Bin gleich da" war mittlerweile eine halbe Stunde geworden, wie ich nach einem weitern Blick auf die Uhr feststellte.

Rachel fing an zu weinen und ich versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Sie langweilte sich und ich suchte in der Tasche nach ihrem Spielzeug. Als ich es gerade gefunden hatte, wurde es auf einmal dunkler, ein Schatten tauchte auf und Rachel gluckste. Ich richtete mich auf und musste blinzeln. Ein hochgewachsener Mann stand vor mir. Sein Gesicht konnte ich im ersten Moment nicht erkennen, da er direkt in der Sonne stand, aber ich wusste sofort wer es war. Auf seinen stockgestützt sah er auf mich herunter.  
„Hallo Miss ‚endlich Mommy'. Da bin ich."

„Soviel zu „Bin gleich da" grummelte ich, wurde aber gleich wieder sanft, ich wollte nicht schon gleich wieder einen Streit herauf beschwören.  
Ich lächelte ihn an und hielt ihm Rachel entgegen. „Gewöhn dich schon mal an sie."  
Seine Begeisterung hielt sich weiterhin wie erwartet in Grenzen, aber das konnte mich im Moment auch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
„Und was ist jetzt so dringend?" fragte er und zog die Brauen etwas skeptisch hoch, während er abwechselnd mich und das Baby musterte. Aus seiner Miene konnte ich aber wie immer nichts lesen.  
„Ich wollte mit dir reden."  
Jetzt wurde ich doch wieder etwas nervös, als ich an die vergangene Nacht dachte.  
„Also wegen gestern…", begann ich.  
„Vergiss es einfach", unterbrach er mich unwirsch. Enttäuschung machte sich in mir breit, mein Mund stand immer noch offen.  
„House..", ich brachte es nur kaum vernehmbar heraus.  
„Da gibt es nichts zu bereden", sagte er noch leiser als ich und er drehte sich um und humpelte davon. Ich sah ihm noch nach und seufzte. Was hatte ich erwartet? Ich musste Schlucken. Ich wollte es nicht glauben. Es mag naiv klingen, vielleicht bin ich das auch, aber ich wollte nicht glauben, dass es ihm rein gart nichts bedeutet hatte.  
Und ich würde nicht aufgeben, so wie ich Rachel nicht aufgegeben hatte. Die kleine zappelte nun ungeduldig herum und ich setzte mich wieder auf die Bank und versuchte den Rest des Tages nicht mehr über House nach zu denken.

Die nächsten drei Tage verbrachte ich hauptsächlich zu Hause und kümmerte mich um das Baby. James kam vorbei und brachte noch mehr Spielzeug und der gleichen mit. Kurz kam mir der Gedanke, warum ich nicht gleich ihn um Hilfe gefragt hatte. Außerdem kamen noch meine Muter und meine Schwester zu Besuch. Allerdings nicht zusammen, da das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen etwas gespannt war, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken. Was die Sache aber auch nicht besser machte, war, dass meine Schwester und ich ausnahmsweise mal einer Meinung waren. Mum wies mich darauf hin, dass Rachel auch irgendwann Fragen stellen würde und vielleicht auch ihre leiblichen Eltern sehen wollen würde. Ich erklärte meiner Mutter also, dass ich alle Fragen beantworten würde und Rachel selbst entscheiden lassen würde. Ich erklärte ihr auch nicht zum ersten Mal, dass ich Rachel gefunden und ihrer Mutter, einem junges Mädchen, zurückgebracht hatte, und sie sie dann zur Adoption freigegeben hatte.  
„Bist du dir sicher dass du das alles alleine hinkriegst?"  
„Ja natürlich", sagte ich so zuversichtlich wie möglich."  
Meine Mutter seufzte theatralisch. „Kind, wieso willst du dir nicht helfen lassen?"  
„Das stimmt doch gar nicht", rief ich aufgebracht. Und wieder endete ein Gespräch mit ihr im streit. Ich ging zu meiner Tochter und sagte nichts mehr.  
Am Abend konnte ich nicht schlafen. Es war so ungewohnt ohne den Stress der Arbeit in der Klinik. Das soll nicht heißen, dass ich nichts zu tun hatte. Meine Kleine hielt mich ganz schon auf Trapp. Aber es war eben etwas anderes. Völlig anders. Ich musste aber fast lachen, als ich nach 5 Tagen merkte, dass ich meinen Job doch irgendwie ein Bisschen vermisste. Vor allem, weil ich mir Gedanken machte, ob auch alles ordnungsgemäß lief und nicht das Chaos ausbrach solang ich nicht da war. So rief ich jeden Tag Cameron an und erkundigte mich, unter anderem auch, ob House sich denn benahm. Normalerweise schaffte es keiner außer mir ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten. Aber Wilson versprach mir sein Bestes zu geben.  
Aber anscheinend kamen auch alle ohne mich sehr gut zurecht.  
Und auch wenn ich den Gedanken zu verdrängen versuchte, in den wenigen ruhigen Momenten die ich hatte, vermisste ich auch House. Irgendwie. Seit dem Treffen im Park, was mir immer noch Magenschmerzen verursachte, wenn ich daran dachte, hatte ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört und das störte mich etwas. Dass er nicht mehr den kleinsten Versuch unternahm, mir irgendwie auf die Nerven zu fallen. Und was mich wütend machte war, wie offensichtlich er gezeigt hatte, dass das, was zwischen uns geschehen war, ich wollte es Gar nicht erst aussprechen, dass er meine Lage dieses Mal doch so schamlos ausgenutzt hatte. Ich entschloss mich ihn zur Rede zu stellen und meinem Ärger über sein Verhalten Luft zu machen. Und ihm vielleicht ein paar Klinikstunden extra aufzubrummen.

Mit dem Wissen, dass ich ihm ja doch nie lange böse sein konnte und morgen, wenn ich ihn traf, nur noch halb so sauer sein würde schlief ich letztendlich doch ein.  
Am nächsten Morgen nahm ich Rachel mit zur Arbeit. Als ich im PPTH ankam, war nicht anders als erwartet die Hölle los. Die Klinik war überfüllt und in der Notaufnahme kamen sie auch kaum hinter her, da es in der nähe eine Massenkarambolage gegeben hatte. Das war der Stress, den ich gewohnt war.  
Ich schaute in der Klinik vorbei. Foreman hatte Dienst. Und ich wusste schon, wer ihn ablösen würde. Dann besuchte ich noch Wilson in seinem Büro.  
„Willkommen zurück. Ist dir schon langweilig geworden?" sagte er lächelnd.  
„So ähnlich", antwortete ich. „Du weißt doch, es macht mich verrückt, wenn ich nicht die Kontrolle habe über das, was hier vor sich geht. Und was House angeht…"  
„Keine Angst", meinte Wilson, „den halte ich schon unter Kontrolle."  
„Danke", sagte ich, schenkte ihm noch ein Lächeln, ehe ich sein Büro wieder verlies und in mein eigenes zurückkehrte. Eigentlich wollte ich den Stapel Patientenakten und Briefe auf meinem Schreibtisch abarbeiten, aber die meiste Zeit verbrachte ich damit mit Rachel zu spielen, bis sie endlich eingeschlafen war.  
Um die Mittagszeit, nachdem ich Rachel schon gefüttert hatte und dann selbst eine Kleinigkeit in der Cafeteria zu mir genommen hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu House' Büro. Er arbeitet gerade an einem Fall und würde wohl später essen. Da ich nicht warten wollte, setzte ich mich in seinem Büro in seinen Sessel, während er mit seinem Team im Besprechungszimmer saß und über die Symptome seines Patienten diskutierte. Ich gab Rachel ihren Schnuller und lies sie mit House' Ball spielen

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuchs?" fragte House als er 10 Minuten später herein kam, nachdem er sein Team für ein paar Tests zum Patienten geschickt hatte.  
Jetzt würde sich zeigen ob ich es schaffte, ihm auch in dieser Angelegenheit gegenüber standhaft zu bleiben. Obwohl ich nervöser war als sonst. Aber mir waren meine Gefühle für ihn ja auch nie so klar gewesen.  
Und ich bleib standhaft. Naja fast. Ich war ein bisschen an die Decke gegangen. Na, gut, das war auch eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches, so oft wie wir uns stritten und manchmal rastete ich auch aus.  
Dass ich danach aber heulend bei Wilson saß, kam allerdings eher selten vor. Einmal in zwei oder drei Jahren vielleicht. Und so kam es, dass ich James die ganze Geschichte erzählte.


	4. Chapter 4 Fight

_Kapitel 3 ~Fight~_

„Taub, Dreizehn, finden sie heraus, ob er irgendwelche ungewöhnlichen Medis oder Drogen nimmt, durchsuchen Sie sein Haus nach Toxinen. Und Sie beide", House sah Kutner und Foreman an. „Sie fragen ihn über seine Krankengeschichte aus. Machen sie alle Tests die Ihnen einfallen, wir brauchen mehr Symptome."  
„Aber..", protestierte Dreizehn „das ist gefährlich." „Wollen Sie nun wissen was ihm fehlt oder nicht? Ich vertraue Ihnen, dass Sie ihn nicht umbringen. Also Abmarsch!" Damit schickte er sie hinaus. Als er allein war, nahm er eine Vicodin und starrte Cuddy einen Moment an, ehe er zu ihr herüber gehumpelt kam. Nach einer typisch Housischen Begrüßung stand Cuddy auf und baute sich vor ihm auf.  
„Was sollte das?" begann sie.  
„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst."  
„Du hast meine Lage einfach ausgenutzt und bist dann nicht mal bereit die Sache zu klären. Wie feige bist du eigentlich?" Es war einfacher, als sie gedacht hatte, ihre aufgestauten Gefühle brachen jetzt nur so heraus.  
House aber verzog keine Miene, er taxierte sie einfachen nur mit seinem durchringenden Blick.  
„Ich versteh dich immer noch nicht. Wir wollten es doch beide. Was regst du dich so auf?"  
„Und wenn schon! Das tut nichts zur Sache. Du hast es ausgenutzt, falls du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest, ich hatte eine ganze Flasche Wein gekippt. Und dann ohne ein Wort abhauen. Das sieht dir ähnlich. Du läufst immer vor deinen Problemen davon!"  
„Es war doch nur Sex…"  
„Natürlich! Natürlich war es nur bedeutungsloser Sex zwischen einem Angestellten und seiner Vorgesetzten."  
Cuddy musste erst mal nach Luft schnappen.  
„Das du ein Arsch bist ist ja bekannt, aber dass du einer von dieser miesen Sorte bist…."  
Sie war laut geworden und Rachel begann zu weinen. Cuddy nahm die Kleine auf den Arm und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. House rührte sich nicht. Cuddy konnte nur ein leises Schnauben von ihm hören. Wutentbrannt verlies sie ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen sein Büro. Erst als er außer Sicht war, blieb sie stehen und atmete aus. Sie hatte begonnen zu zittern und sie spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.  
Das hatte sie nicht gewollt.

Es war schon nach ein Uhr. Aber an Mittagspause war noch nicht zu denken. Alle hatten viel zu und so ging auch James Wilson wieder in sein Büro und genehmigte sich ein Sandwich, dass er sich mitgebracht hatte. Er hatte es gerade ausgepackt, als es klopfte und Cuddy hereinkam. Erst als sie die Tür schloss und sich kurz dagegen lehnte, konnte Wilson sehen, wie abgespannt sie aussah. Unruhig ging sie auf die Couch am anderen Ende des Büros zu und setzte sich. Da, wo sonst normalerweise House immer saß. Jetzt konnte James auch ihre roten Augen sehen. Und da brach es auch schon aus ihr heraus. Sie schluchzte heftig und die Tränen liefen ihr nur so über die Wangen. Sie versuchte sie hektisch weg zu wischen.  
„Lisa, was ist denn los?" fragte Wilson besorgt, doch er hatte schon so eine Ahnung um was bzw. wen es ging.  
Cuddy versuchte zu antworten, verschluckte sich aber an einem weitern heftigen Schluchzer. „Ich…"  
„Ist ja gut."  
James stand auf und hielt ihr ein Taschentuch hin.  
„Lass es raus."  
Sie nahm das Taschentuch und versuchte vergeblich sich die Augen trocken zu wischen, aber die Tränen wollten einfach nicht aufhören. Es war ihr etwas peinlich zu zeigen wie verletzlich sie war.  
Wilson nahm sie in den Arm.  
„Jetzt beruhig dich erst mal und dann erzählst du mir was passiert ist."  
Cuddy atmete ein paar mal tief durch, dann begann sie zu sprechen.  
„House...ich.. wir hatten Streit."  
„Entschuldige, dass ich dich unterbreche, aber das ist doch nichts Neues", meinte Wilson.  
„Ich weiß", schniefte Cuddy immer noch. „aber diesmal war es schlimmer." Wilsons Ausdruck wurde noch besorgter.  
„Worum ging es denn?" fragte er.  
„Ich glaub, ich fange am besten von vorne an. Es war letzte Woche nach der Adoption. Weißt du, es kam mir schon etwas komisch vor, dass er mir plötzlich so freundlich seine Hilfe anbot.  
Ich wollte nur mit ihm reden und herausfinden was ihn zu diesem Wandel verleitet hatte. Und was er wohl wieder im Schilde führte, anders konnte ich mir sein Verhalten nicht erklären. Aber er hat wie immer abgeblockt, ich kam nicht an ihn heran. Er war in letzter Zeit sowieso sehr abwesend. Und dann ist es passiert. Ich weiß auch nicht warum. Er kam vorbei und hat mich in einem Moment der Schwäche erwischt und..."  
Sie stockte. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bevor Wilson begriff was passiert war.  
„Oh."  
Dann erzählte Cuddy ihm von der Nacht, also nicht die Einzelheiten natürlich, sondern wie House einfach verschwunden war, was Wilson aber nicht wunderte, ihn aber sauer machte. Sie erzählte ihm vom Treffen im Park und dass House sich nicht mehr gemeldet hatte seitdem.  
„Das war ja nicht mal das Schlimmste." Sie wischte sich zum wiederholten Male über die Augen.  
„Am meisten verletzt hat mich, dass er mich so ausgenutzt hat, was ich um keinen Preis zulassen wollte und wie deutlich er gemacht hat, dass es keine Bedeutung für ihn hatte."  
Und sie erzählte, was sich kurz zuvor in House Büro abgespielt hatte.  
Nach einer kleinen Pause fuhr sie fort: „Du musst wissen, dass ich mir insgeheim schon Hoffnungen gemacht hatte." Sie lachte auf.  
„Ich hatte doch tatsächlich gehofft, dass ihm doch vielleicht mehr an mir liegt. Und selbst wenn, dann hätte er spätestens jetzt alles kaputt gemacht. Er ist eben ein Arsch"  
Und wieder brachen die Tränen hervor. Ausnahmsweise wusste Wilson mal nicht, was er tun sollte und kam sich hilflos vor mit der schluchzenden Cuddy im Arm.

House saß in seinem Stuhl und drehte seinen stock in seinen Händen. Er hatte Cuddy ziemlich verletzt. Das hatte er so nicht geplant.  
Eigentlich sollte er sich mal wieder Gedanken über seinen Fall machen, aber das war ihm im Moment nicht möglich. Wilson hatte Recht gehabt, er hatte nun ein schlechtes Gewissen. House wusste selbst nicht, warum er so gehandelt hatte. Natürlich wollte er nur wieder der unangenehmen Konfrontation mit seinen Gefühlen aus dem Weg gehen. Ursprünglich hatte er sich wirklich mit Cuddy versöhnen wollen, jedenfalls hatte er daran gedacht. Aber dann hatte sich die Situation so zugespitzt und es hatte so eine Spannung zwischen ihnen geherrscht, dass er die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Ja, das konnte auch ihm mal passieren, ihm dem „rational mind", dem knallharten Realisten. Und Cuddy war an allem Schuld. Jedenfalls redete er sich das ein. Er seufzte, ohne dass er es selbst bemerkte, er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Ebenfalls unbewusst klopfte er wie in einem Mantra mit seinem Stock auf den Boden. Eine Angewohnheit, die den meisten seiner Mitmenschen ziemlich auf die Nerven ging und er tat es meistens, wenn er angestrengt nachdachte.  
Jetzt aber verspürte er ein seltsames, nagendes Gefühl, dass er nicht zu identifizieren wusste. Oder eher, nicht wahrhaben wollte. Dieses Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er sich bei Cuddy entschuldigen musste. Er war nicht ganz fair gewesen, aber es war so schwierig. Er konnte eben nicht aus seiner Haut. Und wenn er es dann doch einmal tat, konnte er damit nicht umgehen. Er blockte ab, verschloss sich und lies niemanden an sich heran. Eigentlich war er für seine Verhältnisse schon wieder zu weit gegangen. Und das hatte er jetzt davon: einen Streit und Schuldgefühle. Langsam begann er nun, ohne es wirklich ganz wahrzunehmen, seine Sachen in seinen Rucksack zu packen. Immer noch in Gedanken humpelte er den Gang entlang zum Aufzug und fuhr nach unten. Währenddessen überlegte er, ob er Wilson noch einen Besuch abstatten sollte, bevor er nach Hause fuhr. Kurz blieb er vor Wilsons Büro stehen, als diese auf ging und Cuddy heraus kam. Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte ihn an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für de Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ehe House sich wieder abwandte und seinen Weg nach draußen fortsetzte.

„Ich glaube ich schaffe das nicht", sagte Cuddy. „ich dachte diesmal könnte ich mich auf House verlassen, aber jetzt wo ich das Baby habe, wird mir das einfach zu viel."  
Wilson sah sie verständnisvoll an.  
„Dann hol dir Hilfe. Das wird dir keiner übel nehmen. Du musst nicht immer stark sein. Du kannst immer zu mir kommen wenn du Hilfe brauchst."  
„Danke James."  
„Keine Ursache", lächelte er. „Das hast du, neben deiner Sturheit, mit House gemeinsam. Ihr wollt beide nicht gerne eure Schwächen zeigen."  
Cuddy rutschte etwas unruhig auf dem Sofa herum. Ihr war immer noch ganz elend zumute von dem kurzen schweigsamen aufeinander Treffen mit House nach dem Streit vorhin.  
„Gib ihm Zeit", meinte Wilson aufmunternd. Cuddy nickte nur.  
„Ja, also ich werde mir dann einen Babysitter organisieren und versuchen den Streit zu klären."  
Sie stand auf und lächelte Wilson zu, jedenfalls versuchte sie es, dann verschwand sie aus seinem Büro.

House saß am Abend in seiner Lieblingsbar bei seinem zweiten Bourbon und versuchte sein Gefühls-und Gedankenchaos im Alkohol zu ertränken. Er hoffte insgeheim, Cuddy würde sich von selbst wieder beruhigen und alles wieder wie vorher werden. Denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob es mit einer einfachen Entschuldigung, zu der er sich vielleicht noch aufraffen konnte, getan wäre. Außerdem wusste er nicht, wie er ihr erklären sollte, warum er so ausgerastet war.  
Er hatte die Situation sicher nicht ausnutzen wollen, es war einfach so passiert. Normalerweise war es nicht seine Art so unüberlegt zu handeln. Eigentlich versuchte er immer die Konsequenzen und Risiken abzuwägen. Na, gut, das war übertrieben. Aber es war einfach unnatürlich für ihn, dass er sich so von seinen Gefühlen hatte leiten lassen. Sein Verstand war an jenem Abend wie ausgeschaltet gewesen. Er hatte Cuddy seine menschliche Seite zeigen wollen, dass es aber ausgerechnet zum falschen Zeitpunkt ausgeartet ist und er die Kontrolle verloren hatte, darüber ärgerte er sich am meisten.  
Aber andererseits, ohne eine ernste Beziehung hätte Cuddy ihn sonst nie rangelassen, das wusste er und für etwas Ernstes war er einfach noch nicht bereit. So viel ihm auch an ihr lag.

~ende~  
das war das Finale. jaja, ihr habt richtig gelesen.  
Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber es gab ein paar zeitliche und technische Probleme. So das wars vorerst. Ich hoffe dass ihr es gerne gelesen habt und euch nicht zu sehr über die Fehlerchen aufgeregt habt und lasst mir ein paar Reviews da Ich hänge sehr an der story es hat mir spaß gemacht daran zu schreiben und deshalb wird es bestimmt einen 2. teil geben. Aber ich brauche jetzt erst mal eine Pause um Inspiration zu sammeln und mein Abitur zu schreiben; Hoffe man liest sich bald wieder.


End file.
